


Uncle

by Anonymous



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest, M/M, Pedophilia, Size Difference, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The regent fucks Laurent.





	Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags.
> 
> The author doesn't condone any of the following in real life. This is a work of fiction.

‘Adjust your hips.’

He pulls a pillow down from the top of the bend and shove sit under Laurents hips when the boy takes too long to comply. He spends a moment appreciating how his nephew looks like this, with that pert little arse stuck up high in the air and his slender back bowed toward the bed. Laurents long, blonde hair spills across the red sheets, and he has a white knuckled grip in the bundle of sheets under his hand, and image that he savours.

He runs his thumb down the boys arse, missing his little red hole deliberately. He wants to rile Laurent up, to get him hot and desperate for it. He wants Laurent to beg to be fucked.

Around and around he traces that quivering little hole, twitching and gaping from wearing the thick plug he had put inside earlier that day. He wants Laurent open and gaping like this all the time, he wants him to feel empty when there is not something inside him.

‘ _Uncle_.’ The soft sniffles that accompany Laurent’s plea are precious. There is nothing more arousing than the sound of his nephew desperate and conflicted, wanting for something he must have realised by now is wrong. He loves it when Laurent cries.

‘You must tell me what you want,’ he says. ‘A King would know what to ask for.’

Appeal to the boys sense of dignity, his sense of duty, exploit the insecurity of his position, make him desperate to prove himself. These are the ways to get into Laurent’s head.

‘Uncle, I…’

Laurent hesitates, because it is a shameful thing to ask. He is still so young, so fresh, Laurent has no idea the kinds of things he could do to him. He has so many things planned still, while the boy is so young and ripe.

‘ _Uncle.'_

He is not a merciful man, but he still dips the tip of his thumb into Laurent’s little hole. He lets the boy wriggle at the penetration, lets him try and move back towards it, to get more of that stretch inside. He smiles at the desperate efforts, and lifts his thumb back out.

‘You must use your words, little Laurent,’ he says. ‘Beg for what you want.’

'Fuck me.'The little boy begs. 'Uncle _, please._ '

One day he will have Laurent describing what he wants in detail. One day he will have Laurent so broken and malleable that he will not even have to command it.

He rubs the head of his cock over Laurent’s entrance. He has not put any lubrication on himself, there is only what is left inside Laurent from the insertion of his plug. He lets the boy spit on his hand, yanks his hair sharply when it takes too long for the boy to spit around his tears. He rubs the boys saliva on his cock, and then rubs the tip of it against the boys hole.

Laurent goes utterly still and quiet as the large head of his cock rests there. He keeps a hold of Laurent’s hair, ready to yank if the boy dares to scream or protest. Then, he begins to push his cock inside.

The sound Laurent makes is the stuff of dreams, the very sound that he is addicted to. Inch after inch of his cock pushes inside, and for every one of them Laurent howls. He is such a small boy, after all. His cock stretches the boys hole wide relentlessly, and pushes so far inside him he can feel the little boys organs shifting and straightening to let his cock inside. He must fuck him on his back next time, he is sure he would be able to see his cock pressing out against the boys stomach.

It does not take long for him to finish once his balls rest against Laurent’s arse. His little nephew is just too tight. He fucks him hard and fast, enjoying the almost dry friction inside him, and far too soon he shudders to a halt, and lets his balls empty into the little boy.

It is gratifying, to think about how his nephew is full of his seed. It is why, after he pulls out, he pushes the thick plug back inside.

Laurent sniffles as he does, whimpering in pain and desperation. His little cock is hard still, his tight, hairless little balls taut and rosy. He rubs his finger over them, and enjoys the way his little nephew ruts against his hand. He doesn’t mean to of course, but Laurent is a growing boy. He fantasises about what it would be like to have those little balls removed. He has seen it done before, seen the way it impedes the boys growth, keeps him small and dainty and malleable. Like a neutered dog: compliant. Laurent would be perfect like that.

He doesn’t let the boy come. He is too young of course to produce any semen, but the release of tension of an orgasm seems far too kind for him. Laurent lives to be teased, tempted and denied. The franticness of his need are the reasons why he does not protest his uncle sneaking into his chambers every night.

The boy sniffles when he moves his hand away. He rolls onto his back, and makes sure to sign in exasperation when Laurent burrows into his side. He can’t have the boy thinking he has any value, after all.

‘What do we say Laurent?’

Laurent’s voice catches as he replies. ‘Thank you Uncle.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this even though the idea of it upsets you, you're an idiot.


End file.
